1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outboard motors and more particularly relates to cowlings that surround engines of outboard motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors can be used to propel watercraft. Outboard motors often have an engine disposed within a protective cowling. Protective cowlings typically include a top cowling member and a bottom cowling member. One or more air inlet openings are typically formed at the rear of the cowling to allow air to flow through the cowling and to an air intake system of the engine to be used in the combustion process. The air inlet openings are typically positioned at the rear end of the cowling because spray splashed up from waves normally does not flow through these air inlet openings when the watercraft moves in the forward direction.
Unfortunately, water can enter an internal cavity of the cowling if water approaches the cowling from behind. For example, waves or spray can enter air inlet openings in the cowling while the outboard is decelerated, or the watercraft moves backward. As such, an outboard motor may often incorporate a water separating structure. Japanese Patent Application HEI 01-273789 discloses a top cowling member that has air inlet openings on both front and rear sides. Water can enter through these air inlet openings. A complicated internal water separating structure can prevent the water from entering the air intake system. These complicated water separation structures can be difficult to manufacture and increase the overall complexity of the outboard motor.
Some outboard motors have front and rear intake chambers that communicate with each other. The capacity of these intake chambers is often low. In addition, each intake chamber has a complicated configuration due to a complex water separating structure. Water that has entered the intake chambers is not smoothly discharged from the outboard motor by these water separation structures. Unfortunately, large waves can surge over the cowling so that a large quantity of water enters the intake chambers. Since the large quantity of water is not smoothly and quickly discharged, the engine can suck the water in through its intake ports which can adversely affect engine performance.
Japanese Patent Application HEI 11-34984 discloses an outboard motor that has an intake chamber including a water separating structure. If large waves surge over the outboard motor, water can enter the intake chamber through the air inlet openings. The water also may remain trapped in the internal cavity. This trapped water can be sucked in through an air intake duct and ultimately into an engine compartment in the cavity from the intake chamber. Accordingly, water can be drawn into the engine's air intake system.